


Untitled

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, PWP, Possessive Siouxsie, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, pamsioux, sorta Pain Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “Do you think you’ve been a good girl today, Pammy?” Siouxsie asked.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A mild BDSM-themed fic I wrote about pamsioux back in 2009 or 10? I forgot but yeah...if you don't like the concept, then don't read cuz you'll get triggered...

Pam stood in front of her girlfriend, awaiting orders.

 

“Get on your knees, now!” Siouxsie ordered.

 

She dropped to the floor, occasionally letting her silky blonde hair fall from her shoulders in gentle waves. The woman in the leather catsuit was going to punish her anyway, for being a talkative tramp.

 

Seconds pass, Siouxsie walked over to the submissive and circles her with her hands behind her back. Determining what she would do. 

 

“Do you think you’ve been a good girl today, Pammy?” Siouxsie asked.

 

“Yes!” Pam answers back.

 

“Oh, so you think flirting with other girls while we were at the club, was considered good huh?”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

She replies unthinkably until she later realized: “N-No… No…I mean…”

 

“You mean, what? That you are a whore and I could whip your arse for it? You know what you did!” Siouxsie cuts her off, her voice colder than usual and Pam knew she was in trouble.

 

The Scott was at a lost for words because of how scared she was. Her lover was not like this in public or outside of the bedroom.

 

She was usually a sweet, kind, and gentle person but when it came down to sex, it was like another personality that channeled a sadistic monster. And now, she was used to it. She knew the drill.

 

As the domme in leather, stood proudly above her with a deadly glare. She grabbed her chin and started smacking her across the face repeatedly until those cheeks turned red.

 

“Whore” she slapped her, again and again. “Fucking whore…” 

 

“You’re mine! You hear me; MINE!” 

 

Pam fell back with tears in her eyes, shortly after Siouxsie had finished. It hurt, but it felt so good and she was ashamed of it.

 

She hated pain but also loved it especially when Siouxsie would give it to her. 

 

As time progresses on, Siouxsie watches her lay there, crying for with a mixture of pain and shame. Before picking the petite blonde up and tossing her onto the bed, to do whatever she wants with her.

 

Pam braced herself for what was about to come next.

 

Siouxsie sat on the bed, crawling next to her and stripped away her clothes, until Pam was left in her panties.

 

Pam hardly moved, making it easier for her aggressor to take control.

 

Siouxsie did not strip on the grounds; that she was dominant and felt the need to punish Pam for being a naughty tart.

 

However, it was not Pam’s fault because the women were the ones hitting on her and would not leave her alone.

 

She entertained them but was not interested, in any way.

 

Although it has happened before, she still loved her Siouxsie regardless if the domme treats her like a sex toy and punching bag in the bedroom.

 

Before they knew it, she found herself lying on her back with her legs spread widely and hands above her head, wrists restrained with stainless-steel handcuffs.

 

She gulped as her lover sat in between and slid her panties off. Pam moved her legs to allow Siouxsie to unveil the delicious treasure below, followed by none warnings of devouring her wetness.

 

Pam closed her eyes, screaming out as Siouxsie ate her twitching cunt hungrily.

 

The domme swirled her tongue around the sides and sucked the clit off with her saliva-ridden mouth, ravishing the trembling soul.

 

Panting, Pam tossed her head side by side in shameful pleasure once her lover reached up to grab her smaller breasts, twirling, and pinching the erect buds. Making her crazy for more.

 

She did not want to admit that she was craving for torture, but somehow; her body has and betrayed her completely. This relationship she was in with her was not normal, nor was Siouxsie. And neither was she. No matter how sweet and kind Siouxsie’s persona was outside of the bedroom, it still did not negate the fact that they had problems behind closed doors. And swept it under the rug to make it seem like they were this happy-innocent couple to their friends and family. But they were not. They were sick and twisted.

 

But Pam still loved her and will stay.

 

Forever.

 

Moments later, Pam was blindfolded and on all fours with shameless moans of pleasure escaping her mouth. 

 

And Siouxsie was behind her, thrusting in and out with a strap-on. 

 

She was holding Pam tightly and whispered dirtily to her ear, then pounding relentlessly into her.

 

As she was quickening her pace, she reached down to rub Pam’s clit off in time with her thrusts. 

 

Pam threw her head back and screamed by a force so vicious it’s delightful.

 

“What is it that you desire, my love?” Siouxsie said next to her ear with a mercilessly fast thrust.

 

“P-Please m-make me cum ahhh…” Pam had groaned when Siouxsie gave her bottom a slap.

 

“Please, what? Come on, Pam…you have to be more precise than that…I’m more than Siouxsie to you, remember?” she retorted while plowing the everliving christ out of her with rapidly deep thrusts, that were stimulating her g-spot. “F-Fuck…” Pam breathed out, her vision concealed but never exempt from wonder. “P-Please make me cum, mistress…aaahhhh…” she screams as her wish was granted. 

 

Siouxsie thrusted the thick-rubber cock deeper and deeper, while rubbing her clit off.

 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to contract in Siouxsie’s arms, as she reached her peak with screams of ecstasy. 

 

“Ahhhh! Fuck!” she cries out; her voice throaty when she cums long and hard, before collapsing breathlessly against the bedsheets.

 

Her domme continued to pummel her, until it was time to withdrew from the now wet cunt, oozing full of gooey cum.

Right after Pam lays there, panting deeply in her own sex-crazed mess, in the same position. Unaware of the round two ahead of her, she licks her lips as she felt a pair of groping hands tug her firm buttcheeks before moaning at the sudden intrusion of Siouxsie’s wet tongue. Swirling across her opening and lapping up her orgasm in the process.

 

Pam was hers.

 

Nobody else’s… 


End file.
